Medical ultrasound is currently used throughout the practice of modern medicine and one of the most commonly performed examinations. Medical ultrasound is a very safe energy source with no known toxic effects under normal use circumstances. A medical ultrasound laboratory supports a diverse number of functions formally performed by more invasive technologies, e.g., imaging, functional cardiovascular assessment, Doppler hemodynamics, and visualization of blood flow, etc. Ultrasound can be formulated into numerous sizes and shapes in order to accommodate specific applications, e.g., transesophageal echo, intravascular echo, handheld, transvaginal echo, etc. Meanwhile, new innovations, which include multidimensional imaging, miniaturized devices, digital imaging, intravascular and other invasive devices, and the use of tracer contrast agents, have been developed. Therapeutic ultrasound and parametric imaging are also being developed. Today, a large amount of relevant clinical, research and education information can be acquired, collated, stored and transmitted. These diverse applications and functionality, in conjunction with the evolution of computer technology, create a need to increase the efficiency of information management within the field of medical ultrasound.
In order to support numerous functions of a modern ultrasound laboratory, a robust, state-of-the-art information management system is needed. Attempts to develop management systems for medical ultrasound facilities have thus far been fraught with disappointing results. Most current systems are immature and do not bring to bear the full resources of a large clinical laboratory system, such as the Noninvasive Ultrasound Imaging and Hemodynamic Laboratory developed by Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minn.
There currently is need for an information management system capable of handling diverse ultrasound resources and processes, to collate and database these into a sophisticated and unified application.
It is with respect to these or other considerations that the present invention has been developed.